


you, you, you,

by clizzyhours



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon WLW Relationship, F/F, Fluffy, Mentions of drugs / mental - health, in-love, this fandom needs more fics lmai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Yes.Rue Bennett is in-love.





	you, you, you,

**Author's Note:**

> a short little drabble.
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

Jules.

God.

Rue wished she could you tell all the amazing things about Jules but it would be such a long list.

And yet.

Jules is one of the best people and there’s no doubt about it.

She makes Rue laugh and smile and have lighter, airy days. 

Jules is a constant presence. Jules, Jules, Jules, she thinks.

No matter the up-and-downs they go through, Rue feels so incredibly lucky.

For the longest time, she has considered herself unforgiving of good things. Constant self-doubt and depression hazes among the drug usage.

But lately with Jules? It’s like the sky has opened up with sunshine and all those goddamn cliche happy feelings.

She’s so unused to it and every time sees or hears or listens to Jules, Rue is floating on air. Butterflies flutter in her stomach and her mother smiles that knowing smile at her ‘you’re in love, baby.’

She really is.


End file.
